


New Girl

by progriefer



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Crushing, F/F, FOB, Fem! Frank Iero, Fem! Gerard Way, Fem! Mikey Way, Fem! Pete Wentz, Fem! Ray Toro, Frerard, Gender Bend Everyone, Genderbend, MCR, Noncanon Ages, Pining, Romance, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progriefer/pseuds/progriefer
Summary: "This is Ray," Genevieve stated. "She's taking me around the school," she explained. Rayna looked nervously at Mikayla and the other girls before introducing herself.Genevieve looked past Mikayla, catching eyes with one of the girls. She had straightened brown hair, stunning hazel eyes lined with sharp cat eyes, and Genevieve could even see a tattoo on her neck peeking out under her hair.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, so please be kind :)  
> I'm not great with tags, but it's a Fem!MCR high school au. I hope you enjoy :)

Genevieve looked across the room at the circular clock. It had a red frame and it was hanging on to the tinted white wall. It was 7:02am. She was convinced she could hear the clock's ticking despite the sounds filling the dining room. 

She glanced over at her younger sister, Mikayla. Mikayla's face was blank as she ate her toast with honey. Her blank look made Genevieve's insides twist. 

_ 'How? How can she be so calm right now?' _ she asked herself.  _ Tick, tick, tick.  _

It was the morning of September 15th. It was September already. It was their first day at their new high school and they were starting a month in. Genevieve could feel her hands becoming warm and itching to do something besides lay on the table in front of her. The school they had been attending for practically their entire lives was being shut down due to the lack of funds. It wasn't the best school, of course, but she couldn't believe it was really being shut down just like that. 

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick.  _ Was the clock speeding up? Genevieve was convinced time, itself, was going faster just to spite her. 

She didn't have a lot of friends at her old school, no, but it was her home. She was even the president of the D&D club. That had to mean something, right? But, all of that was gone. 

Genevieve's parents had tried to convince her it wouldn't be so bad. " _ Some of your friends will probably be there!" _ her mother had told her trying to lift her up about the change. But, Genevieve had been dreading this year from the start, even before changing schools. 

Genevieve had been taken under the wings of some sophomores in the D&D club when she had started high school. They took care of her and showed her the ropes, despite them really not being much older or more experienced than herself. But, Genevieve appreciated it. A lot. And, they were going off to college while she had to go through her senior year herself. It was unfair.

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.  _ 7:34am. Genevieve looked back over to Mikayla. Mikayla had always had an easier time, socially, than her. But, over the last year, she had become something of a social butterfly. It wasn't something Genevieve understood at all. She loved her sister, but she envied the way it seemed so easy for Mikayla to make friends. 

Mikayla had her thick brown hair down, curled slightly near the ends. She had put some mascara on and some tinted lip gloss. She had been more self aware of her appearance lately as well. She often tried to leave her glasses, which she had become self conscious of, at home, but she couldn't quite make it out the door without them. Regardless, Mikayla was a very pretty girl and could almost be intimidating with her resting face. Almost. Genevieve could see right past it, of course.

Mikayla was concerned about Genevieve. She knew this was going to be a difficult start for her, being as shy as she is. But, she hadn't eaten breakfast and was staring off into space the entire morning. Mikayla didn't know what to do; she had her own things to worry about. She was starting her junior year on a rocky start and needed to worry about that, but it was difficult to see Genevieve like this. 

"Gee," Mikayla said, startling Genevieve out of her thoughts. "Are you sure you're not hungry? I can make you something real quick." 

"No, I'm okay. I'm not really hungry, Mikayla, thank you," Genevieve stated. 

Genevieve's silence unsettled Mikayla. She was always very talkative, especially at home with her. 

"We should probably get going," Genevieve said, smiling. 

"Right," Mikayla said, loosening up a bit and smiling back at her. 

They grabbed their things, headed out, and got into Genevieve's car. Genevieve took a deep breath before putting her keys in the ignition and turning them, making the older car roar to a start. 

She turned the radio on, hoping to distract herself a little bit. Queen's  _ 'Somebody to Love' _ began to play and she slowly turned the volume knob up. 

Through the entire drive to their new school, Genevieve focused on nothing except the road and the lyrics. But, soon, they arrived and she pulled into what seemed to be one of the only empty parking spaces. The school was, to their surprise,  _ much  _ bigger than anticipated. 

Genevieve could feel her insides twist and her face go cold. Mikayla turned to her, seeing her nerves practically radiate off of her, and smiled reassuringly at her. 

_ 'I hope they have a D&D club,'  _ Genevieve thought to herself. 

The walk up to the front entrance felt never ending. There were other students everywhere and Genevieve felt like every single one of their eyes were on her. But, truthfully, they seemed to not even notice the sisters. They were all talking with their friends, trying to get in one last conversation before the first bell rang. 

_ 'It isn't so cold in September,'  _ she thought to herself. She could imagine, had she started here sooner, she could be sitting on one of those benches, away from the other students, reading her comics or writing her own. Maybe, with a few friends, too. That could be what she'd be doing here on a September morning on a school day. The idea brought her some comfort, but she knew she still had to get through this first day. 

The two opened the heavy doors and walked through the crowded entry hallway. And, to think, Genevieve thought there were a lot of students outside. They made their way to the main office, where they had a meeting with the principal that went much longer than what Genevieve had planned. She couldn't seem to hear or understand anything the principal, Ms. Bryar, was saying; however, she could hear that first bell very loud and very clearly. 

_ 'Great,'  _ she thought. Just when she thought she could go unnoticed, she'd have to walk into her first new class late.

Ms. Bryar seemed unfazed by the bell. She was a very, well,  _ casual _ principal Genevieve believed. Something about that made her Genevieve feel unsettled. She was a middle aged woman with yellow blonde hair that landed on her shoulders. It was frizzy, from damage, Genevieve assumed. She had these blue eyes that were almost piercing, but her laugh lines seemed to even everything out.

Mikayla seemed to hang onto Ms. Bryar's every word. Genevieve doubt she cared. Mikayla was one of those people who was really good at pretending to care, but Genevieve figured she was probably just trying to get it over with. 

Mikayla was an average student like Genevieve, but Mikayla had that personality that got her in good with teachers and students. She was a good joker, but she wasn't an annoying class clown. She was also a good listener, unlike Genevieve. Genevieve realized she was spacing out and couldn't quite understand where the conversation was. 

_ 'Something, something, lockers, something, classes…' _

__ Before Genevieve could come back to reality, Ms. Bryar ended whatever conversation she was having with Mikayla with a heavy laugh and said they could be on their way. She handed both girls a paper with their schedules and locker information on it. With that, the girls left the office. 

Mikayla turned to Genevieve to part ways and Genevieve went cold. She knew they wouldn't be together, as Mikayla was a junior, but it hadn't fully occurred to her she was going to be alone now. 

She held it together and Mikayla walked away from Genevieve to go find her locker. Genevieve turned and decided she should go find her own. 

She walked a flight of stairs feeling every heavy step and then into an empty, but wide, hallway until she found the senior's locker section. 

_ '183, 183…'  _ Genevieve thought to herself as she went through the endless lockers. She finally found hers and unfolded her paper that Ms. Bryar had given her. She put her shaking fingers on the dial.  _ '32, 6, 21.'  _ Nothing. She tried again. And again. What was she doing wrong? She had never had this kind of trouble with her past lockers. She tried again and again making sure she got the numbers exactly right. She felt her face warm up. She wondered if it was possible if the walls, themselves, were watching her. 

Suddenly, Genevieve heard footsteps and whistling coming from nearby. She turned her head to see a girl with straightened bleach blonde hair who was wearing a long sleeve black shirt underneath a black and white striped tee shirt and ripped baggy jeans. She was a sight, definitely. 

The girl turned her head and stopped her whistling, taking notice of Genevieve. She made her way over to her and leaned on the locker next to hers. 

"Are you new here?" the girl asked, giggling. Genevieve blushed embarrassingly and nodded her head. "The thing with these stupid locks is you gotta actually turn them slightly left of the number you're going for," she said before smiling at her. "May I?" she asked, pointing at the paper Genevieve was holding. Genevieve, taken by surprise, nodded and handed the paper to the girl. 

"Thank you," Genevieve said, gratefully.

"Of course," the girl said, starting on her lock while looking at the paper. "I'm Petra by the way. Petra Wentz. I'm a junior." She popped open the locker and turned her head to Genevieve. "What about you?" she asked, smiling. 

"Oh, um, I'm Genevieve Way. A senior," she said, nervously. 

Petra laughed, kindly. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Maybe, I'll see you around," she stated before walking off to who knows where. 

Genevieve sighed in relief. Maybe, she had some hope here. She set her locker up and grabbed her books and headed to her first class- homeroom with Ms. Pelissier. She walked as slow as she could, hoping it would magically become 3:30pm. No luck. She turned the door knob and pulled the door open, trying to be quiet as possible. It was just as she thought. 

All eyes on her. She felt like prey to fifteen, maybe twenty, seventeen and eighteen year olds. Ms. Pelissier looked up from the book she was reading at her desk, squinting at Genevieve probably waiting for some news from the office or something else irrelevant Ms. Pelissier couldn't care less about. 

"Sorry, I'm late," Genevieve said quietly while looking down. "I'm Genevieve."

"Genevieve, Genevieve.." Ms. Pelissier said under her breath trying to recall the name. "Oh! You're the new student, right? Of course, I just received an email expecting your arrival. I'm Ms. Pelissier. Please, come over here," she said, waving in her direction. Genevieve obliged, walking across the room, still feeling all eyes on her; however, their gaze changed from predatory to wondering which felt at least a little better. 

Ms Pelissier stood next to Genevieve, facing the class, and said, "Class, this is Genevieve Way. She's a new student joining us from Summit. Please make her feel welcome and help her adjust." She faced Genevieve before looking to an empty desk in the front of the room. "You can sit by Rayna," she stated holding a hand towards a girl with short curly hair just past her ears and big round glasses. "She'll be your guide as you adjust here." 

Genevieve walked to and sat down at the desk next to Rayna. Ms. Pelissier sat back down at her desk and the rest of the class resumed their homework, reading, etc. Rayna looked up at Genevieve giving her a wide smile before saying, "You can call me Ray. It's nice to meet you." She reached her hand across to Genevieve.

Genevieve grabbed the girl's hand, shaking it, before saying, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Gee." Genevieve felt relief and loosened her shoulders. Rayna had one of those truly genuine smiles that could make anyone feel better. Genevieve could already tell the two would become good friends. 

The two spent the rest of homeroom whispering, learning more about each other. Rayna was a guitarist in her band, The Holy Ghosts. Genevieve also learned the girl she met today, Petra, was their bassist. Rayna went on and on about stories making Genevieve burst out laughing, earning a warning glare from Ms. Pelissier.

Unfortunately, the bell for second hour ended their lengthy discussion. The two had the class, calculus, together, but they were seated at different ends of the room. 

Genevieve spent the entire hour looking at the chalkboard trying to comprehend any of the confusing symbols. The teacher's words felt like they were going in one of her ears and out the other. She had never been very good at math, but starting in the middle of a chapter wasn't exactly giving her any advantages. 

Luckily, just when it felt like her head couldn't take anymore before it'd explode, the bell rang. 

_ 'Thank God,' _ Genevieve thought, before turning to look for Rayna. They caught eyes and Rayna smiled at her before walking over. 

The seniors had an off block the next hour, Rayna had explained to her. Rayna could take her around and show her the building. 

_ 'And, hopefully, share more of her band stories,'  _ Genevieve hoped. She had been in a band, as a guitarist, with her friends at her old school; however, she wasn't very good and they ended up disbanding. Despite that, Genevieve loved the scene of it all and the music. 

While walking down the hallway while some late students rushed to their classes, Genevieve shared this with Rayna. Rayna looked at her, smiling, and said, "You should've said that earlier! Why don't you come by one of our rehearsals sometime? We usually play at my house since I have the biggest garage." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket before writing her address on it. She grabbed Genevieve's hand and placed the paper in it before they continued walking. Genevieve smiled to herself. She had actually made a friend and, to think, on her first day. 

Rayna had the two turn right and enter a big room full of mostly empty tables. "This is the cafeteria," she stated. "I wouldn't eat in here if I were you though. This place gets stuffed during lunch," she explained. The two walked in an isle between some of the tables before Genevieve stopped. 

Mikayla was sitting at one of the tables with a group of girls. They had their books and pencils out in front of them, but seemed much more focused on whatever conversation they were having. Genevieve knew Mikayla would make friends easily, but she already had a whole group? Genevieve had just gotten one friend. 

"What is it, Gee?" Rayna asked, stopping.

"Oh, it's just. That's my sister," Genevieve pointed out. "Her name is Mikayla," she explained. Genevieve and Rayna walked over to the girls and Mikayla turned her head to see the duo. 

"What are you doing here, Gee?" Mikayla asked while the girls went silent looking at the two with curiosity. 

"This is Ray," Genevieve stated. "She's taking me around the school," she explained. Rayna looked nervously at Mikayla and the other girls before introducing herself.

Genevieve looked past Mikayla, catching eyes with one of the girls. She had straightened brown hair, stunning hazel eyes lined with sharp cat eyes, and Genevieve could even see a tattoo on her neck peeking out under her hair. She could feel her face warm up. The girl was stunning, obviously. And she had a tattoo too? 

Rayna looked up, ending her conversation with Mikayla and looked towards Genevieve. "We should probably get going! We want to make sure we see everywhere," she explained, looking worried.

"Right, of course!" Genevieve exclaimed, being brought back to reality.

Mikayla said her goodbyes to the two and turned back to the other girls. Rayna exited the cafeteria into a hallway with Genevieve, looking at her confused.

"What was that about? Are you okay, Ray?" Genevieve asked, concerned. 

"Yeah!" Rayna exclaimed. "I was just surprised to see that your sister had made friends with them." 

Genevieve looked at Rayna, with confusion on her face. "What do you mean? With who?" she asked. 

"That's Francis' group," Rayna explained. "She's the one with the tattoo. Their group is, uh, somewhat  _ exclusive _ you could say," Rayna said with an odd tone. 

"Well, Mikayla has always been really good at making friends," Genevieve said, laughing it off.

The rest of the day went painfully slow. Genevieve was introduced to each of her following classes and then sat through lectures she didn't understand. The only thing that got her through was knowing she had art at the end of the day.

Genevieve had always been naturally good at art. She drew all the time and had a love for comics. In her previous art classes, she was always the one other kids would stand over watching in awe as she drew. It was the only time she had ever been a teacher's pet, too. 

She knew art class was going to be where she could fit in most. She walked into class feeling confident and better than she had that entire day. It was a big room with a tall ceiling. The floors and walls were white, but the floor had paint stains and the walls were covered with students' art. There were five large tables with multiple stools on each side. She sat on the corner of one in the back of the room, not wanting to draw too much attention. She had enough of that from today. 

Genevieve pulled her sketchbook out and her favorite pens ready to start, but her eyes were pulled to the door. 

_ 'It couldn't be,'  _ she thought to herself. It was. Francis walked through the door. She had a smile on her face as she joked with other students coming in. Francis turned her head and caught Genevieve's eyes once again. And, then, she began to walk over. 

Genevieve started to panic. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Why would Mikayla's friend be coming towards her? What did Ray mean when she was talking about this girl? Who was she?

"Genevieve, right? You're Mikayla's sister?" Francis asked. She smiled with her mouth closed. It was a much different smile than Ray's. It was much more neutral.

_ 'Much more confusing,'  _ Genevieve thought. 

"Um, yeah, I am. Who are you?" Genevieve asked, pretending not to know. 

Francis cocked her head at Genevieve, but smirked. "I'm Francis Iero, a junior. Mikayla's friend. We saw each other today."

"Oh, right, of course!" Genevieve exclaimed. 

_ 'Francis Iero,' _ Genevieve noted. 

"Can I sit here?" Francis asked gesturing to the stool next to Genevieve. Genevieve nodded her head, blushing. 

_ 'This is terrible,'  _ Genevieve thought. This was the only class she was looking forward to, knowing she would actually know what was going on. But, she didn't. She couldn't focus at all. All she could think about was this mysterious friend of Mikayla sitting next to her. She wanted to know how she got a tattoo, what Ray meant about her group, or even how she got her eyeliner like that. 

Eventually, the teacher gave the class time to free draw while he sat at his desk seeming to take a quick cat nap. 

Genevieve could feel Francis' eyes on her as she flipped through her sketchbook to find a blank page. She tried to ignore it, but Francis interrupted her thoughts saying, "Your sketches. They're good. You're quite the artist, Genevieve." 

Genevieve's face warmed up and she let out a small, "thank you." Francis placed her elbow on the table leaning closer to Genevieve. 

"Why do you draw?" Francis asked boldly. Genevieve turned the question in her brain a few times thinking of what to say. 

"I want to be a comic artist," Genevieve stated. Francis was taken by surprise with her answer. 

"I think that's amazing, Genevieve," Francis said. It was in a much different tone this time. It felt so much more friendly, Genevieve felt. 

"You can call me Gee, actually, if you'd like," she said. 

"Gee," said Francis, thinking. "How pretty," she said. Genevieve felt her face turn red and she turned back down to her sketches. 

"Why do you draw?" Genevieve asked back. She hadn't gotten to see Francis' work as her sketchbook sat closed in front of her the whole class. But, Genevieve assumed Francis  _ does  _ draw at some point. 

"I want to be a tattoo artist," Francis replied, still looking at Genevieve. 

_ 'A tattoo artist,'  _ Genevieve thought.  _ 'How cool.' _

The bell signaling the end of the day came before Genevieve could even reply. Francis put her sketchbook in her bag and stood up, looking down at Genevieve. 

"I'll see you later, Gee," she said before walking out of the classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, so please be kind :)  
> I'm not great with tags, but it's a Fem!MCR high school au. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
